


All Roads Lead Home

by icandrawamoth



Series: Fic Advent 2017 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2017, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fear of Flying, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Reincarnation, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: It's the day after Thanksgiving, and Wedge and Tycho are putting up Christmas decorations in Wedge's apartment when Tycho looks over and asks innocently, “Would you be interested in coming to my parents' place with me for Christmas?”





	All Roads Lead Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another bit for the reincarnation AU! Takes place before [The Other Side of Fear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12740820). For Advent Challenge bingo square "going home."
> 
> "At Christmas, all roads lead home." ~Marjorie Holmes

It's the day after Thanksgiving, a quiet holiday the two of them had spent just with each other, and Wedge and Tycho are putting up Christmas decorations in Wedge's apartment when Tycho looks over and asks innocently, “Would you be interested in coming to my parents' place with me for Christmas?”

Wedge nearly drops the strand of garland he's holding. “What?”

Tycho frowns at him. “We have been together for nearly six months, and I practically live here. I've told them about you. They want to meet you, and they said you're invited.”

“Sorry,” Wedge mutters, reasserting his grip on the wreath before dropping it on the couch. “I guess I just didn't expect this.”

Tycho makes a face and makes his way over to him, taking his hands. “I know you're nervous, but don't need to worry. They know I love you, and I they will too. I've already met your mom and dad,” he points out.

Wedge smiles, remembering when that had happened. It had been only a few weeks after they'd met, and he and Tycho had been spending the afternoon had Wedge's apartment when his parents stopped in unannounced to say hello. Tycho had perhaps been as caught off guard as Wedge feels now, but he'd recovered gracefully and charmed Jagged and Zena Antilles without effort, as Wedge had had no doubt he would.

Tycho squeezes his hands and adds softly, “And it would mean a lot to me. I never got a chance to do this with you before. Introduce you to my family, show you my home.”

That clinches it. Wedge pulls him in for a kiss, murmurs, “Of course I'll have Christmas with your family.”

Tycho grins hugely.

* * *

Of the things Wedge had thought to be nervous about in the weeks leading up to the trip, the actual flight to Tycho's home city wasn't one of them. But, once he's sitting on the plane, he gets the most unpleasant of surprises: it turns out that in this life, he seems to be afraid of flying.

Wedge curses under his breath as he clamps a death grip on the arms of his seat. It's ridiculous. A man who used to be one of the best fighter pilots around, now afraid of the thing once loved.

Tycho lays a hand over his, his smile frustratingly serene. “It's all right,” he murmurs. “You'll be fine. The odds of-”

“Don't talk to me about odds,” Wedge grits out.

Tycho has the audacity to chuckle. “My mistake. But you're safe. It's probably just the not being in control like you're used to.”

“Didn't ever bother me back then,” Wedge mutters.

Tycho prizes his hand from the armrest and laces their fingers together – though from the force of Wedge's grip he may come to regret it. “Maybe by the time we get up there and back down again you'll realize it's not so bad and get over it.”

Wedge evaluates his racing heart, the blood pounding in his ears and causing panicked static in his brain and groans, “Doubtful.”

Tycho squeezes his hand. “Just try and relax.”

Wedge turns to hide his face in his partner's shoulder and tries to relax.

* * *

As Wedge had predicted, Tycho's theory turns out not to be true. He's sore and exhausted from three hours of fearful tension by the time the plane rolls up to the gate at the other end of their journey, and he's more grateful than anything to be on the ground.

“Let's hope the return trip is better,” Tycho says as he leads the way up the aisle, and at Wedge's distressed sound adds, “But you don't have to worry about that for a few days.”

Despite the press of other holiday travelers, they manage to collect their suitcases and find a cab fairly quickly. It's colder outside than when they left home, and Wedge shivers under his coat as they load their things. Then Tycho is pulling him into the backseat, right up against him, murmuring, “It's a little ways, so you can rest on the way there. You look tired.”

Wedge nods gratefully and lolls against his shoulder, warm and happy as the heat of the car and Tycho curl in around him. It doesn't take long for him to drift off.

“Wedge.”

“Huh?” he mutters drowsily, straightening up and rubbing his eyes.

“We're nearly there, sleeping beauty,” Tycho tells him with a fond smile. He reaches out to run his fingers through Wedge's hair, straightening it back into place, and Wedge lets him as he looks outside the car. It's gotten dark and the cab is driving down a quiet residential street, the streetlights wrapped in festive garlands and glowing softly on the falling snow.

Tycho follows his gaze, dropping his hand to take Wedge's. “It snows more here than it does where we live now. I haven't seen it since everything came back to me, but...it reminds me a lot of Alderaan during the holidays.”

Not knowing what to say, Wedge just squeezes his fingers and lets the moment settle around them.

“This it?” the cab driver asks, and as Tycho confirms it and pulls out his wallet to pay, Wedge gets his first look at the Celchu family home. It's much bigger than the one he grew up in, and every inch of it is covered in lights and decorations, rows of plastic candles lining the way to the front door. It's like something off the front of a Christmas card.

“Yeah, we tend to really go all out,” Tycho confirms with a grin when he sees Wedge's expression. “Come on.”

The car door opens, admitting a flurry of snowflakes, and they retrieve their bags and make their way up to the door. Just before they reach it, it opens before them, and standing there is a tall, blue-eyed blonde woman wearing a bright red sweater who can only be Tycho's mother.

“Oh, you're finally here! Come in, come in,” she calls, clearly delighted to see them.

Wedge can't help but smile as he lets Tycho lead the way and steps into the entryway behind him. As soon as he has his wet coat off and hung up on a hook, Tycho is pulling her into a hug. “Hi, Mom.”

“Oh, it's so good to see you, Tycho,” she coos. “It's been so long.”

“It's been less than a year, Mom.”

“A year is a long time, mister!”

Wedge snickers despite himself, and Tycho's mother turns to him, her smile widening. “And this must be the Wedge Antilles we've heard so much about!”

“It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Celchu,” Wedge tells her.

“So formal,” she says with a light shake of her head, barreling over and wrapping her arms around him. Wedge lets out an _oof_ – the woman is stronger than she looks.

Over her shoulder, he can see Tycho laughing. “I probably should have warned you about that.”

 _Probably_ , Wedge agrees, but he smiles as she pulls back from him. Behind her, four more people are filtering into the room, four more identical heads of blonde hair.

“May I present the rest of my family,” Tycho says grandly, then proceeds to introduce his father, brother, and two sisters. “Family, this is Wedge. Be nice to him for me, won't you?”

His younger siblings are looking Wedge up and down with distinct expressions of _no promises_ , but his father has a kind smile on his face. “I'm glad to finally meet you, Mr. Antilles,” he says as he steps forward and shakes Wedge's hand. “Tycho has told us so much about you, but we're looking forward to getting to know you ourselves.”

“Let's let them get settled in before the interrogations begin, honey,” Mrs. Celchu says mildly. She winks at Wedge and says, “Can I take your coat, dear?”

“Oh.” Wedge had forgotten he was still wearing it. “No, I've got it.” He hurriedly shrugs it off and hangs it next to Tycho's.

“Easy,” his boyfriend says, laying a hand on his arm. “She's joking. My dad's not as scary as he looks.”

“Oh, he knows that, Tycho,” his mother says with a wave of her hand. “Didn't you, Wedge?” She loops an arm through his and pulls him further into the house. “Come on in, we've already got Tycho's old room set up for the two of you. Hon, won't you bring their bags?”

Wedge looks somewhat nervously back at Tycho as she practically drags him away, only to see a look that's half sympathy, half plain amusement on the other man's face. Sensing that he'll get no help there, Wedge gets his feet under him and goes along with Mrs. Celchu. At least the family seems to accept him, he thinks. Only time will tell if he can survive their affection.


End file.
